Do Your Works, NOW!
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: Siapa yang gak kenal Rangiku Matsumoto? Wakil komandan divisi 10 dengan dada yang 'Wow' itu adalah orang yang luar biasa malas. Kira-kira gimana ya, reaksi Hitsugaya yang hampir semaput nahan marah ke wakilnya itu? RnR please!


Matsumoto udah keseringan bikin Hitsugaya hampir semaput gara-gara males ngerjain paper work-nya. Kira-kira seberapa tahan Hitsugaya pada wakil kaptennya yang super malas itu? Erika kembali dari hiatus sesaat ! Gomen kalo pendek!

**Disclaimer:**

**Erika-chan Kubo *ditampol***

**Maksud Erika, Tite Kubo**

**Genre:**

**Humor**

**Pairing:**

**HitsuMatsu**

**Do Your Works, Now!**

"Matsumotooooooo!" Teriak seorang komandan divisi 10 di kantornya. Orang yang dicarinya tak ada. Ya, Matsumoto, wakil kaptennya yang sangat ingin digebuk itu, meninggalkannya dengan segunung kertas kerjaan.

Cari mati.

Akhirnya dengan bantuan Ichigo, Renji dan Rukia, mereka mencari Matsumoto ke seluruh Seireitei. Tetap tidak ketemu. Kalau bukan karena kapten, pasti Hitsugaya sudah semaput dengan tingkah Matsumoto yang membuatnya ingin sekali mencekik wanita berbalon besar itu. Kalau tidak digertak, takkan mau mundur! Itulah Matsumoto.

Sebenarnya Matsumoto dimana sih?

**Matsumoto's**...

Matsumoto sedang berada di sebuah ToSerBa di Rukon'gai distrik dua. Ia mencari perhiasan, peralatan make up dan peralatan cream bath. Ia tidak tahu kalu Hitsugaya sedang mencarinya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki di distrik dua saking pingin mengempeskan balon Matsumoto. Kelewat malas.

"Terima kasih!" Kata seorang nenek kasir pada pelanggangnya.

BRUK! Matsumoto memawa ranjang yang isinya penuh dengan kosmetik dengan lemas.

"Oooh… Rangiku-san. Apa kamu akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya nenek itu.

"Kami akan pergi ke dunia manusia, Nek. Semua kosmetik disana bagus, namun tidak cocok dengan wanita cantik sepertiku.

Nenek kasir itu sewat drop mendengar kata-kata Matsumoto.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu pada rambutku ini, tapi komandanku selalu saja marah jika aku melakukan hal itu." Ucap Matsumoto sambil memegang salah satu helai rambutnya. Mendadak dibelakangnya sudah terdapat Hitsugaya.

"Siapa yang kamu maksud pemarah?"

Matsumoto terkejut mendengar suara itu. Jangan-jangan…

Matsumoto menutup matanya, mulai mencoba membelokkan tubuhnya.

Dengan takut-takut dibukalah matanya.

SURPRISE! Hitsugaya sudah memasang wajah kesal.

"Komandan!" Pekik Matsumoto kaget luar biasa. Ia mulai takut.

Hitsugaya yang tadinya berwajah datar mencoba menahan rasa kesal dan berteriak keras, "Kembali ke kantor sekarang jugaaaaaa!"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaakkkh!" Matsumoto segera memborong semua belanjaannya dan kabur dari distrik dua. Ia takut dijadikan cacing panggang, maka ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke divisi 10. Tapi begitu melihat tugasnya yang menumpuk bak gunung, Matsumoto melotot tak percaya. Sebegini banyaknyakah dosamu pada komandanmu, Matsumoto? Sampai tugasmu menggunung seperti itu.

"Hieeeee! Aku tidak mau mengerjakannya!" Ucap Matsumoto dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ide brillian mulai datang menghampiri otak malas Matsumoto.

"Ah! Aku pergi saja ke dunia manusia sekarang! Untuk jalan-jalan!"

Maka bergegaslah Matsumoto pergi ke tempat Ichigo. Setelah menukar uang Soul Society dengan uang yen yang buanyaaaaak, Matsumoto pergi ke satu tempat dan tempat yang lain untuk shopping. Sedangkan Hitsugaya yang mengetahui bahwa Matsumoto pergi ke dunia manusia sudah mulai mencoba mempertajam pedangnya untuk membantai Matsumoto.

"Di suruh kerja kok malah kabur!" Kesalnya.

Diambilnya HP dan segera hubungi Renji, Ichigo dan Renji untuk mencari Matsumoto di dunia manusia secepat mungkin.

Ternyata lumayan sulit! Saat Matsumoto di sebuah toko perhiasan, IchiRenRuki tidak melihat. Saat Matsumoto sedang berada di toko baju, IchiRenRuki juga tidak lihat.

"Dimana sih, Matsumoto! Dari tadi gak ketemu!" Pekik Renji frustasi.

"Diam, babon! Konsentras, konsentrasi! Ini tugasnya komandan Hitsugaya, 'kan?" Ucap Rukia bête dengan keluhan Renji yang terlalu keterusan

"Sekarang kemana, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo.

Ada perempatan. Aduuuh, makin susah aja.

"Aku ke kanan, Renji lurus dan Ichigo, kau ke kiri!" Perintah Rukia. Mereka pun berpencar.

Ichigo tidak tahu bahwa kafe yang sedang dilewatinya dengan Matsumoto yang sedang bersantai ria. Saat Matsumoto akan meminum kopinya, tiba-tiba…

Trililit.

Telepon dari Gotei 13. Matsumoto yang mengira itu adalah sms memencet tanda yes. Dan saat ia akan meneguk kopinya…

"MATSUMOTO!" teriak Hitsugaya dari telepon itu.

BRUUUUUSSSH! Matsumoto tersedak.

"PULANG SEKARANG JUGA! Kerjaanmu tak berkurang selembar pun, bodoh!"

"T-tapi…"

"KERJAKAN PEKERJAANMU SEKARANG JUGA!" Bentakan Hitsugaya makin menjadi-jadi. Akhirnya Matsumoto lebih memilih diberi tumpukan tugas dibaandingka dijadikan gorengan oleh Hitsugaya.

"B-baik…."

Akhirnya Matsumoto pun menjalani tugasnya. Tentu saja ada hukuman tambahan dari Renji, Rukia dan Ichigo yang rasa capeknya luar biasa. Lari sana-sini gak menguntungkan! Akhirnya jeritan Matsumoto terdengar sampai dinding sekisekki bergetar.

**FINISH**!

Dah ya…. Sampai sini dulu! Dadaaaaah! RnR jangan lupa, ya!"


End file.
